


Elspunzel

by deanisthemasterofdeath



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisthemasterofdeath/pseuds/deanisthemasterofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Rapunzel. After Rapunzel fails her romance with Eugene Fitzherbert aka Flynn Rider, she goes out with Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elspunzel

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back and published it on Wattpad. Hopefully I'll get back in the swing of it and write some more. And it's really short because I wasn't sure where else to go with it. And on Wattpad things seem a lot longer.

Elspunzel?  Elsapunzel? Rapelsa? Rapunelsa? Are we even an official "item"? I had thought this was a  _good_ idea. Maybe it wasn't such a good plan. OK here's the whole story; I had first met Elsa at a support group for princesses who had been locked up their lives. We both have a sort of magical power, and I guess Anna thought it would be good for Elsa to get out of the house.

After my failed relationship with Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert, I decided to try dating a couple girls. Me and Tiana, she didn't even answer me when I asked her out. Mulan? Nope. She just went off to save China again. Not even Belle looked twice at me.

But then I met Elsa. She seemed like the polar opposite of me. I'm hyper, while she appears to be more serious and dignified. As we got to know each other, I realized that there was a whole lot more to her. I still don't think I know everything about her. So anyways, Anna knew that I had had a somewhat similar experience to Elsa (being locked up because of my magical powers) and so Anna made Elsa come to support group. I talked to her and soon she was sharing with the group. When I talked to Anna and Elsa together, Elsa was a lot more open and less ashamed of herself, or so it seemed to me.

We hung out a lot outside of the group too. Her ice palace. Woah it's so cool (pun intended). Epic. The pinnacle of her ice sculpting career (heh heh Little Mermaid reference). She got to see my tower with all my paintings. I think she liked it. Sometimes her face is so expressionless............anyhows she said they were good. I guess that everyone who was a prisoner has some way of expressing themselves. I painted and Elsa made ice sculptures. And she made a palace. Just saying.

We became closer and closer until I finally got the nerve to ask her out. And she said yes! I don't think she realized what she had said at first. Now we're here. I don't know where here is. Some people on the "internet" (what's that?) say that we're cousins. Well how could we be cousins? Have you compared my parents to Elsa and Anna's parents? Really? And some people "ship" our friendship. I don't know if it really is more than that. I'm kind of afraid to ask her and possibly ruin our sort of dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with what you liked/didn't like  
> It would be useful to get some feedback  
> Thanks and I hope you liked it :D


End file.
